


Last Night on Earth

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [9]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you feel, if you only had one day left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

I push you down onto the bed, fingers already scrabbling at your shirt buttons. You arch up into me, trying to create friction, so I knee walk onto the bed, straddling your lap. You whine and try to undo your fly. I free my left arm from your shirt and bring it down and then up, so I'm pinning both your wrists above your head. You're panting against my neck as you wrap your legs around mine.

And then, just for a moment, I kiss you softly, and in that moment, I don't think I'd mind if the world ended.


End file.
